Rose and The Doctor- Happily Ever After
by KatieMatroll
Summary: Rated M for Smut. Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor's duplicate are living together in a flat. A very quiet and boring life. This is, until an unexpected visitor shows up.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since Rose Tyler and the Doctor duplicate were left on Bad Wolf Beach, and things were going well. They became legally married just two months after that day, and were now settled in their cozy life in a flat. It was after supper and the Doctor was washing the pot and pans while Rose flipped channels on the telly.

"This all seems so boring now, just lazily watching the telly." Rose sighed and stopped on the music channel, not wanting to watch any of the crime shows that were on.

"You're telling me. I haven't even got a TARDIS to fly 'round in every once and a while." He rinsed the last pot and began wiping down the counters.

"To think, we've only been back two weeks from our honeymoon. We're gonna need lots o' money if we wanna continue travelling places. S'pose that means I should go back to school… get me a proper job." Rose groaned and flopped down on the couch in defeat.

"You have got a proper job. Donna Noble was a receptionist, and she was a great woman. Besides, our simple little life won't be so bad. After all, you've got me to keep you entertained." The Doctor sat down by Rose's head and stroked her hair softly.

Rose smiled and snuggled up to him. "Yeah, you're right. I have got you, haven't I?" She smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"Whenever you need me, I'll be here waiting for you. My rose." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently. Rose sat up looked at his eyes lovingly. They both smiled. "Oh, come here, you." The Doctor said playfully, wrapping an arm around Rose's waist and pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her softly, running his fingers through her hair. She nibbled at his lips. Then, Rose poked him in the side and giggled as he squeaked. Moving his arm from around her waist to under her butt, he picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

"Now that, my darling, was not nice. I'm going to have to get you back." The Doctor plopped her down on the bed and moved his hands to her sides, pausing for a moment before tickling her relentlessly. Rose's sweet laugh filled his ears and he smiled and laughed along with her. Rose begged him to stop the tickling, and eventually he complied. "That oughtta teach you." He grinned cheekily before pulling Rose up close to himself. "You are beautiful, Rose Tyler. And I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

"I love you too, Doctor." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I always will." The Doctor smiled. He could finally keep his Rose. He could show her all of his love, and share his whole life with her. He kissed her slowly at first, and then it built into a passionate kiss. His hands pulled her waist in close to his and she hooked one leg around him.

They held each other and kissed for a long time, enjoying the feeling of being so close and intimate. The Doctor's hands moved from her waist upwards, pulling at her shirt and exposing the small of her back and her stomach. He put on of his hands just above her butt, and the other wandered up to her chest, where he gently rubbed her breast. Rose nibbled his lip and rolled him on top of her. The Doctor pulled away from the kiss and smiled. "You thinkin' my way, doll?" He said in his mock 70's voice. Rose giggled and nodded.

The Doctor slowly pulled her baggy t-shirt off and she unbuttoned his dress shirt. Everything was slow and calm. They weren't in a hurry. They had the rest of their lives, now. Once their clothes were scattered on the floor, Rose nibbled on the Doctor's ear and hooked one finger around the band of his underwear. She pulled it away from his body slightly before letting it slap back against his skin. The Doctor laughed deeply and pulled at Rose's bra. The Doctor unhooked it as he kissed Rose again. He pulled it off and kissed down her neck and across her collar bone. Her heart fluttered, and she could feel herself wanting the Doctor completely.

He brought his lips down to her nipple and began to nibble softly. Rose moaned quietly. The Doctor pulled away and looked at Rose. He couldn't help but smile and kiss her deeply. With their lips locked, Rose pulled off the Doctor's underwear, and the Doctor pulled off hers. He then placed his fingertips on her clitoris and began making slow, circular motions. She moaned and her back arched slightly. The Doctor stopped and kissed down Rose's body. When his mouth was between her thighs, he gently pressed his tongue to her crotch. He flicked it over her clitoris, and then sucked on it gently. Rose moaned louder.

The Doctor stopped and came back up to kiss Rose's mouth again. She could feel his cock against her inner thigh and she gripped it in her hands. She gently pushed the Doctor over and wrapped her mouth around it. She played with it until the Doctor stopped her. "I think that's enough playing, darling." And he gently laid Rose on her back and parted her legs. He put his penis inside her, and Rose moaned once again. He ran his hands up her legs and rested them on her waist, and began pushing himself inside her.

Rose bit at his neck as they made love. The Doctor rubbed her clit while still thrusting himself inside her. With every motion, Rose let out another moan of pleasure. She loved the Doctor, and he loved her. On nights like these, they showed each other their whole love. The Doctor quickened his pace as he reached climax, and finally released himself into Rose. He let himself fall against Rose's body, breathing heavy. Between breaths, he whispered, "I love you, Rose Tyler." Rose smiled and stroked his mess of brown hair. "I love you too, Doctor." They lay there in silence for a while before turning out the lights and crawling under the covers together.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor woke to the smell of eggs being cooked. He inhaled deeply and smiled. The only thing he liked better than eggs was fish sticks. He threw back the covers and stretched. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he opened his dresser to find some underwear. After rummaging for a short while, he found a pair and put it on. He then walked into the kitchen, where Rose stood at the stove in her pajama bottoms and bra.

"Good morning, Doctor!" She smiled over at him and flipped the eggs.

"Hello, Rose." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, inhaling her scent. He kissed her cheek, then began getting plates ready. "Smells WONDERFUL!" he said in his exaggerated tone. Rose giggled and turned off the stove.

They ate breakfast in silence. Right as they were cleaning up, there was a knock on the door. "Wonder who that could be." Rose said to herself as she walked over to open the door. Before she could even reach the handle, it flew open and a young man stood before her. He wore a dress shirt and a brown blazer, complete with a bow-tie. In his hand was a sonic screwdriver. Rose took a step back, a puzzled look on her face.

"Oh, it is you!" The man took Rose's face in his hands quickly and kissed her forehead before pushing past her into the flat. "Wow, domestic life. Seems a bit odd, considering." He spun in a circle before facing Rose again. His mouth dropped when he noticed her lack of a shirt, but he quickly recomposed. "Right! Down to business, then!"

"Before we get 'down to business', d'you mind telling me exactly who you are?" Rose had a feeling she knew, but she could never be too sure. The Doctor came in and looked suspiciously at the man.

"Right, I forgot that you don't know me. Well, you do, but not this me. You know that me, except that's not me me…" He trailed off. "I'm the Doctor- the one with two hearts and a TARDIS." He motioned outside the flat and took another deep breath. Rose raised an eyebrow before talking.

"So, you're the Doctor I went travelling with all those years ago. Except, you've regenerated. And now you're here, in the same room as my human Doctor and I've only got one name to call the both of you." The Doctor in the bowtie smiled awkwardly at Rose and nodded. Rose's Doctor stepped closer to Rose and put a hand at the small of her back.

"Well…" The human Doctor started. "You could always call me sweetie, or honey, or one of those other silly human pet-names." Rose looked up at him and laughed. "Really, you could- just while he's around." He paused, and then went one. "Why ARE you around, Doctor?"

"That's not important. What is important is that I am here and… I have something for you!" He started rummaging through his pockets, leaving Rose and her Doctor perplexed. After searching, he pulled out a near duplicate of his old sonic. He held it out to be taken.

"What's that for?" The Doctor reached out to take it. That's when the bowtie Doctor noticed that neither of them was fully clothed.

"Blimey! Put some clothes on!" He covered his eyes once the sonic was taken and spun in circles. "Well, go on then. Get to it!" Rose and her Doctor exchanged glances before obeying.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctors and Rose were sitting at the table. The bowtie Doctor explained his reasons quickly. "Basically, there are little tears in time and space and those little tears are letting through more than well… more than me. It takes a lot of power to get through without tearing bigger holes, but I can't say everyone who might be trying to get through will be as careful as me. If things are getting through, I need someone who can fix the problems without me, or if not, then that person must alert me. And that person is, well, persons, are you two. I added a new setting to your old sonic…" He fumbled with a switch and demonstrated it. "If you should need me, just set it to that and sonic off like a big…hill…or something. Or… or the roof of a tall, tall, very tall, building. Quite like this one, actually." He looked around, then finished. "I'm going to work at fixing all the little tears. You two work at… well… whatever needs to be done."

The bowtie Doctor got up and hugged Rose tightly. He then hugged the other Doctor and made his way out the door. Just before closing it behind him, he peeped his head back in and said, "And try to stay out of trouble." He pointed at Rose, then to the Doctor. He pointed back and forth for a short time, then disappeared again.

"He's a bit odd. Little off his marbles, don't you think?" Rose said. After a long moment of silence, she turned to face the Doctor. He was paying no attention to her. Rather, he was looking at his new sonic with great interest. Rose shook her head, giggling. She should've known the Doctor would be all over his new toy as soon as he could.

A little while later, after testing his sonic on nearly everything in the flat, the Doctor plopped down next to Rose on the couch. "Still doesn't do wood." He waved it in the air a bit. "The ability to send sonic waves through dimensions, and this thing still can't do wood!"

Rose laughed. "So, I s'pose this means our life might not be so boring after all. There might be a little bit more than home cooked meals and late night telly." The Doctor looked over at her and laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose so. But you know very well, Missus Rose Tyler, that we seem to have more than enough fun _without _all the aliens and spaceships. We make our own fun." The Doctor leaned over to kiss Rose. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him while they kissed. The Doctor slowly laid them both down on the couch, continuing the simple act of intimacy the entire time. They remained embracing and kissing each other for a number of hours that afternoon.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since the bowtie Doctor had paid the couple a visit, and since then they had stopped a few minor alien problems. It was a late night and they had just come back from a Dalek hunt with Torchwood. Rose and the Doctor were getting ready to sleep after an eventful day.

"Not sure I wanted all _this_ when I said I was bored." Rose said as she pulled her shirt off.

"I'm sure it'll all calm down once the other Doctor fixes some of the tears. I missed my favourite programme today. Shame." The doctor unzipped his pants.

"That's something I _never_ thought I'd hear from you, Doctor." Rose giggled and went up behind the Doctor, who no longer wore pants. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her face against his back. His skin was soft and Rose loved how it felt against her. The Doctor slowly turned himself around in her arms. He rested his chin on the top of her head and held her close.

"You are so beautiful, Rose." He said softly, tracing his fingers in circles across her bare back. She smiled at his words. After a few more moments of embracing each other, they pulled apart to continue getting ready for bed.

When Rose wore nothing more than her pink knickers, the Doctor smiled cheekily as he came up behind her and groped her butt. Rose let out a squeak and turned around to look at the Doctor. Her cheeks were flushed, and the Doctor was laughing.

"Well, excuse me, Doctor." She said, still smiling at him. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her up to himself. He kissed her very quickly, then again. He pecked her lips a number of times.

"You are excused, milady." He said in a silly tone between kisses. Rose giggled and lightly scratched along his back. The Doctor took in a sharp breath. "Well now. Are we playing that game, Missus Tyler?" He lightly pushed her over onto the bed before laying down on her. He lightly pushed her hair away from her neck before bringing his lips to it.

He sucked and nibbled at her artery playfully. Slowly, his lips made it to her breasts. He flicked his tongue over her nipple, then began sucking on it. He nibbled very lightly, taunting Rose. She let out small noises of pleasure as he did this. He continued sucking and playing with her breasts while he reached his hand down between her legs. He pressed one finger against her clit and made small, circular motions. Rose moaned again.

Then, he positioned himself between her legs and began rubbing his now very hard cock against her clitoris. Rose moaned louder; she was now very ready to have sex with the Doctor. He kissed her deeply and passionately as their hips danced, taunting each other slowly. He then began pulling at her knickers, slowly removing them. When they were gone, Rose reached her own hand down and began gently rubbing his balls. She tugged at his underwear, but frowned when she couldn't get them off the way they were laying down.

The Doctor chuckled and rolled off of his wife. She finished removing his underwear, and then straddled him. She rubbed herself along his dick, making him bite his lip. Rose giggled. She leaned down and kissed him, continuing her playful movements. The Doctor slid a hand down from her breast to her butt and groped her as she did this. They continued building the sexual tension, then finally Rose took his penis in her hand and slowly slid it inside.

She began moving up and down on him. Her hair slowly became messy as their pace quickened, much to the Doctor's liking. He thrust upward when Rose was not expecting, making her moan loudly. Soon after, the Doctor stopped her and rolled over. He thrust himself inside her deeply, provoking more moans of pleasure from his wife. He did this a few more times, enjoying the sounds coming from her mouth. He then picked up pace, now breathing heavily.

As they reached climax, the Doctor slowed down and pushed himself into Rose with intensity. She arched her back and nearly yelled in pleasure. The Doctor smiled at this. He loved hearing those noises and Rose's deep breathing after satisfying both of their sexual desires. After laying still and catching their breath, the couple talked about simple things late into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**I am leaving for vacation on Saturday, the 13th. I will not be updating for two weeks, unfortunately. I will update as soon as I get back to make up for it, and it will be good! I promise! Until then, enjoy the next few updates!**

* * *

It was nearly two in the morning, and the couple still had not fallen asleep. The Doctor traced patterns along Rose's skin, deep in thought. He loved Rose with every bit of himself, and she knew that. They never used condoms, but Rose would often avoid sex when she was close to ovulation. The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Rose, do you ever want to have children?" He asked quietly. Rose rolled over to look at him. She saw the worry in his eyes, and she smiled in an attempt to comfort him.

"I think… I think it'd be best if we didn't bring anyone into the world that we couldn't be sure would be safe. With the tears in time and all, I'm not sure now is a good time." She squeezed his arm lightly. "Besides, I think I want you to myself for a little while longer, Doctor." She laughed quietly, but it felt wrong in the moment.

"What about once all of this is sorted out? D'you suppose we might be able to have children then?" He stopped tracing patterns and looked directly at Rose. She could see how much he wanted this. She buried her face in his shoulder. She would love to have children, but she was so worried about many things. She hadn't the faintest idea of how to raise children. She would also have to stay home from her job while they were very young, and the Doctor wasn't employed yet. Rose started to cry quietly. "Hey, hey now, Rose. Shhh…." The Doctor pulled Rose into a tight hug and rubbed her back gently. "What's wrong, then?" Rose sniffled and wiped her face a bit.

"I don't know how to be a parent, Doctor. You haven't got a job, and I can't afford to take time off mine. I want kids, I really do. But I don't know how we'd manage." She cried more, and he comforted her with soft kisses on the forehead and gentle caressing on her back. After Rose calmed down a bit, the Doctor spoke again.

"I think I could find a proper job. And… not me, but the Time Lord Doctor had children, once. I have all his memories. I think together we'd make fine parents." He smiled down at Rose and wiped away a stray tear on her face. After a long silence, he softly told Rose that she didn't have to decide right away. Soon after, they both fell asleep, cuddled close.


	7. Chapter 7

"Doctor, Rose!" Captain Jack Harkniss greeted his long-time friends with enthusiasm. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?" He kissed Rose's hand, then the Doctor's. After greetings, The Doctor dropped a piece of silvery metal onto Jack's desk. It appeared to be a robotic rat, of sorts. The Doctor explained where he found it and what it was doing.

"I was just drinking coffee while Rose was out at work, and I heard an odd sort of scuttling. Then my lights started flickering. I soniced around a bit, and I found this. It tried to get away, but I stopped it. Well… I stunned it. It's definitely alien." The Doctor left out the part where he licked it to determine its earthly or extraterrestrial origins.

Jack picked it up and fiddled with it for a while. "I could be wrong on this, but I think it's harmless other than its apparent ability to collect power. That's what it must've been doing in your apartment. Either that, or collecting information." He put it in a silver box and flicked a few switches. The box began glowing and buzzing. "I'll just scan it for input or output signals and where they are coming from. Depending on the safeties on it, I might even be able to tell you what it is."

The Doctor already had a suspicion of what it was, but he couldn't be sure. It had been a long time since he'd seen one… After a few minutes the machine stopped, and Jack went back to a computer. He checked the results and smiled. "Good news, Doctor. Your sonic must've damaged some of the safeties because this baby was just _loaded _with them. It's transmitting to a seemingly empty spot in the sky, not too far off. I can pull up some coordinates if you give me just a minute." He typed in a few lines of code, and then motioned for the Doctor to come over. "There you go. I don't know what's up there, but I'm going to take a wild guess based on the identity of this little sucker," Jack motioned to the metal box, still containing the rat-like robot. "that there are some Cybermen hiding up in the sky."

Rose's mouth opened. "Doctor, how are we supposed to get rid of Cybermen if we haven't even got a TARDIS… Are we going to have to call in the other Doctor?"

There was a long moment of silence. Then, Jack got up excitedly. "Actually, I still have my Time Vortex Manipulator. I could input the coordinates that our little Cybermat friend gave to us and beam us up."

The Doctor shook his head, "Your manipulator doesn't have enough power in it to take all three of us. We might make it half way, and then fall back to earth uncontrollably."

Jack smiled, "Not if I set up a direct link using the Cybermat. It already has a connection to them. We can piggyback on the signal all the way up to papa." The Doctor was impressed.

"You never fail, Jack." The men embraced and laughed. Then, Rose interrupted. "This is all great, but uh… how d'you suppose we stop them once we're aboard the ship. We haven't got anything but a Vortex Manipulator and a Sonic Screwdriver. I'm almost sure the Cybermen could handle that, don't you think?"

The three of them worked out a plan together. When it was complete, it was agreed that as a backup, they would call in the other Doctor. Jack began to work on the link between the Cybermat and his manipulator while the Doctor and Rose talked quietly together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I am leaving tomorrow morning on a vacation. I will be without internet for two weeks. I will post one more chapter before I leave, and when I get back I will post many more to make up for it! Enjoy the next couple chapters and have a wonderful summer!**

* * *

Rose screamed as a Cyberman grabbed her from behind and pulled her back. The Doctor and Jack turned around quickly and the Doctor held out his sonic. He pointed it at the Cyberman's head and flicked a switch.

"Let her go. You really don't want me to push this button." The Doctor threatened. They were in the Cybermen's space ship. Most of the room was taken up by a large console. In the middle was a transmitter that glowed red, like the Cybermat's eyes.

Two more metal men appeared from around a corner and flanked the first, who still held Rose. "Your Sonic Screwdriver is nothing compared to the Cybermen. You will be deleted." The voice was powerful, even for a Cyberman. Rose squirmed in the grips of the Cyberman to no avail.

"Doctor! Help me!" She yelled out, kicking at the Cyberman.

"Be still, human, or you will be deleted first." The Cyberman told Rose. She stopped moving.

"You know, you really don't want me to press this button. This looks like an ordinary sonic screwdriver, but it's really not." The Doctor twitched his finger over the button and the Cybermen stepped back once. "So. You are afraid. That's new." Captain Jack smiled.

"We are Cybermen, we have purged all emotion. We do not fear you, Doctor."

"You may not be afraid, but you have an understanding of the possible destruction that could be caused by a Sonic Screwdriver should I do something like... let's say… blast a sonic wave through your nice transmitter over there." He nodded his head in the direction of the transmitter. The Cybermen did not reply. The Doctor smiled and continued. "What you don't know, is that this isn't any ordinary Sonic Screwdriver. This screwdriver can send sonic waves through the dimensions. Imagine what damage I could do with this baby." The Doctor was now grinning devilishly. He missed this sort of action in his life. The Cybermen still did not reply. "Are you sure you've eradicated every last ounce of fear? I think there's a little scrap left in you…"

Minutes passed and no one moved. The Cybermen never replied; the Doctor simply stared at them. He was daring them with his eyes to make any wrong move. They didn't. It was Jack who broke the silence.

"So, Cybermen- nice suits by the way, very shiny- I think it's time you decided. Let Rose go and leave, or learn about the power of sonic transmissions at high power levels." Rose rolled her eyes at Jack. He couldn't even resist flirting with emotionless metal robots.

"You will be deleted." The two Cybermen flanking the first moved towards the Doctor and Jack. The Doctor yelled, "Oh no, you don't!" And pointed his sonic at the one closest to him and pressed the button. Its head exploded. Captain Jack pulled a gun from inside his coat and destroyed the second. Then the Doctor pointed his screwdriver at the transmitter. He hesitated. In his moment of hesitation, Jack destroyed the one holding onto Rose. Jack looked at the Doctor and he nodded. Jack grabbed Rose and used the vortex manipulator. They were gone.

Seven Cybermen entered the room with the Doctor. They stopped in the doorways. He looked at them. "You're not getting this planet. Not while I'm on it." And then he clicked the button. The screeching sound that came from the transmitter made all the Cybermen convulse and collapse onto the ground. Sparks flew from the console. The Doctor's face was covered in sweat and it took all of his strength not to fall to the ground in agony. He held the button down. Pieces of the ship's exterior began to break away, but still the Doctor remained. He had to finish them off. He fell to his knees and tears fell from his eyes. The ship creaked as it began to tear in half.

The Doctor yelled out in pain. He used his other hand to hold up his arm. Black spots formed in his vision and the room began to spin. He shut his eyes as his hearing stopped and let himself fall.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, this is the last update before I go away. I understand it is a crazy cliffhanger ending, but I need to make sure you guys will wait for me to post more! Thanks so much for your support, guys, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jack was holding Rose, braced as he was when he activated the Time Vortex Manipulator. Rose looked around, confused. She pushed her way out of Jack's arms and spun in a circle, looking around her carefully.

"Where's the Doctor?" She looked at Jack. He tried to smile innocently, but it didn't work. "Jack. Why isn't he here with you and me? Tell me why isn't he here?!" Rose's voice was nearly frantic. "I'm not leaving him on that ship to die! Take me back!" Rose grabbed Jack's wrist and looked at the manipulator. She was about to press a button, but Jack grabbed her wrist and pricked her quickly with a needle. Rose began to feel woozy, and the collapsed against Jack. He carried her to the couch, and laid her there. Then he started to work at his computer- finding the Doctor.

The Doctor woke up, disoriented and confused. He looked around. He knew where he was immediately. He was in the TARDIS console room. It looked different than the last time he was in it, but he had no doubt that this was it. He looked around and saw the Time Lord wearing circular glasses, sitting on the steps off the platform, reading a book. The human Doctor stood up and walked around.

"Do you like it? Ole girl changed again." The bowtie Doctor closed the book and hopped up onto the platform. He went up to the console and stroked the metal edging. The human Doctor ran his finger over some controls, smiling.

"She's always been changing. She's beautiful though. This console room is very… sexy." He smiled over at the Time Lord. The bowtie Doctor blushed a bit, remembered the time he has met the personification of the TARDIS… The human Doctor looked up and saw the Gallifreyan writing on spinning bits at the top. His smile faded a bit as a pang of sadness struck in his heart. There were the names of companions and friends he'd made over the years. He twitched his nose and quickly diverted his attention. "Thank you." He paused. "You know… for saving me."

"It would have been hard to ignore sonic waves like that! They were massive! I thought it must have been pretty big trouble for you to call me like that." He flicked a few switches and started the TARDIS in motion.

"Well, to be honest I wasn't trying to call you. It was a second thought in the moment. I was just trying to destroy the ship and save Rose. I promised Jackie…or…you…promised Jackie you'd keep her safe. I still have to keep that promise, even if Rose lives with me. If I haven't got my word, what have I got? A sonic screwdriver and not even a TARDIS…" The Doctor trailed off. He was rambling on. He shook his head. "So, are we going back to Torchwood, then? I presume that's where they'll be."

"Actually, we're taking a bit of a detour. Just a quick stop. There's someone I'd like you to meet." The Doctor smiled over at his human duplicate. The TARDIS landed, and the one in the bowtie motioned for the other to proceed out the doors. He hesitated. "Well, go on then! Don't keep her waiting!" The bowtie Doctor waved his hands, urging him forward.

Outside the TARDIS, the Doctor found a woman with curly, golden hair standing in a black, floor length dress. She turned around to face him.

"Hello, Sweetie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm back! I won't be going away for more than a few days until like, next year. Here's the resolution for the cliffhanger! Enjoy the update!**

* * *

The human Doctor's eyes opened wide. He swallowed and ran a hand quickly through his hair. "Professor River Song…" His words were so quiet they were barely audible.

"That's me." She walked over to him and held up a hand to be kissed. The Doctor hesitantly did so. "Do you know who I am? I don't believe you've met me with this face yet." Her face had the same mysterious grin on it as usual, and the Doctor seemed puzzled. He had met her once before, but then, he had saved her.

"I suppose I haven't, no." The Doctor said, slowly working through the complicated time lines in his head.

"Your TARDIS is new. Mind if I take a look inside?" She began to walk towards the TARDIS, but the Doctor snapped his fingers. The doors shut and River spun around. "Well now, spoilers?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, something like that." His eyes grew sad. River wasn't dead in her timeline. She wasn't saved yet. He couldn't help but feel sadness, knowing her fate. "So, where are we?" The Doctor looked around; he didn't recognize the location. He wasn't sure of the time, either.

"TARDIS taking you places she wants to go again, is she?" River laughed light-heartedly and smiled. The Doctor's happiness returned to his face and he laughed along with her. They chatted about adventures (although none concerning the both of them together) for a while. When the conversation died away, the Doctor kissed River's hand again before disappearing into the TARDIS.

The Time Lord looked up from his book again when the duplicate closed the doors. He jumped over to the console and began setting the controls. The duplicate thought for a while before finally speaking.

"That was her before she died to save me, wasn't it?" The bowtie Doctor nodded slowly. They stood in silence for a few more moments. "So why take me to see her?" He already thought he knew the answer, but he asked anyways.

"I know how you felt…or, _I_ felt after that. I just gave you the closure that I got and you didn't. She knows me in this regeneration. I'm her Doctor, I think, but it's all so wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, you can never really be sure. Anyways, back to Torchwood, I suppose?" The bowtie Doctor smiled and danced around the console as he flipped switches. "Geronimo!" He yelled as he hit the last button.


	11. Chapter 11

"Doctor! Doctor!" Captain Jack greeted the Time Lord and metacrisis happily, then turned to the one in the bowtie. "I don't believe I've met _this_ you." He held out his arms for a hug, and the human Doctor rolled his eyes. "Loving the bowtie, Doctor. Very vintage." The Time Lord's eyes brightened. He smiled wide at Jack.

"Is it… cool?" He said as he straightened it. Jack laughed and agreed that it was definitely cool. As the two of them talked (and Jack flirted), the human Doctor went over to the couch where Rose slept. He knelt down beside her and smiled. She was so calm and beautiful when she was peaceful. He brushed a piece of her hair from her face and kissed the tip of her nose.

"My Rose…" He said quietly, one hand on her cheek. Rose stirred in her sleep and The Doctor softly calmed her. After a few more moments, he went back to the other men. When there was a break in the conversation, he asked Jack how long Rose would be asleep for.

"She should be up in about an hour. She's gorgeous when she sleeps. You're a lucky man, Doctor." He clapped a hand on the human's shoulder and walked over to one of the computers. The Doctors stood silent for a few more moments. The Time Lord looked over at Rose. He smiled, but there was pain in his eyes. Rose got her Doctor, but the Doctor didn't get his Rose.

"Rose Tyler. I never got to tell her…" The human could see that the bowtie Doctor was nearly in tears. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, I think you're the one that needs closure. You should tell her." They stood silently and exchanges glances. Finally, the human walked over to Jack, leaving the Time Lord staring at Rose. _"Should I?_" the Doctor thought.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the positive feedback, guys! Please keep reviewing the story and letting me know your thoughts. I am always open to constructive criticism of any kind. Also, as suggested by imastrawberryIchigo, I will refer to the human duplicate of the Doctor as Theta Sigma (his academy name) on occasion if there are future situations with the both of them. It should help with a bit of the confusion. (Side note about that: Since I have no idea where I'm going with this yet or if (possible spoiler alert?) the 11th Doctor is returning at all, it may not be needed.)**

* * *

Rose played with her hands as she listened to the Time Lord talk about his adventures post-DoctorDonna. She bit her lip, saddened that she had missed so much. Eventually they fell into silence. Rose looked up at him and half smiled.

"Doctor, did you think about me? All those years, travelling without me. Did you remember me?" The Doctor took a deep breath.

"Always." He put his hand on Rose's knee. "I always wondered what you'd be doing, how you were." He paused. "I wanted to go to see you. There's something I never got to tell you, Rose." He looked directly in her eyes. "I love you."

She looked away. Her mind was spinning. She didn't know _this_ Doctor, but it was the same man she'd travelled with. "I don't…know how to put this. I loved you. All that time ago. I fell in love with your big nose. Then you changed, and I still loved you. At first I wasn't sure, but I did. You were still you, just different. After you left me with him on Bad Wolf beach, I guess you changed again. And I guess that means you are still you… But I don't know you. Not like this."

The words hurt the both of them. Rose hated telling him the truth. The Doctor was reminded of the pain he leaves behind. He was reminded that he loses people as much as they lose him. The fate of he who lives forever is that he has more time to leave people hurt. And yet, with so much time, he still doesn't have enough to try and fix the damage he does. He studied his hands as tears welled in his eyes. Rose whispered to him, "I'm sorry…" He sniffled and looked up, flashing a half-smile.

"No, no. I understand. I should have told you when I had the chances. I let them pass, and in that I let you pass, as well. For that, Rose Tyler, I am sorry." She smiled at him through teary eyes. She put a hand on his cheek and pulled his forehead to her lips.

"I forgive you, Doctor." He pulled Rose into a hug. They sat on the couch hugging and crying until their tears ran dry. The Doctor stood up and looked at Rose. He had told her. He had finally stayed around long enough to see the damage dealt with. He walked back to the TARDIS and left without saying another word to any of them. He hated goodbyes.


	13. Chapter 13

The Doctor awoke to Rose lying on her side, tracing circles on his chest. She smiled at him and softly said good morning. He rolled over and brought her face to his. He kissed her softly.

"Good morning, Rose." He smiled at her and kissed her again. They kissed calmly, enjoying the simple pleasure of being close. The Doctor pulled his lips back, just barely. "Would you like to make love, my beautiful wife?" Rose nodded and smiled.

"Of course, my lovely husband." Slowly they removed the thin layers of pajamas between them. As the Doctor entered her, she let out a very quiet moan. Neither of them moved incredibly quickly and they both remained mostly quiet. It was not in lust that they gave themselves, it was in love. It was an act of pure devotion and needing of each other. As they rocked slowly together, the Doctor breathed, "I love you." to Rose. She smiled up at him and replied with the same three words. They continued in passionate calmness until even the slow motions took their energy. They laid in silence next to each other, breathing deep and hearts racing. Rose smiled over at him. She loved him so much, as he loved her. The time they spent apart, the time she worked to get him back was all worth it now. Now, she had her love and her life was complete. Behind the brown eyes that she gazed lovingly into, similar thoughts spun around.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been over a month since the Time Lord had left after the fight with the Cybermen. In that time, there had been very few problems with aliens. It seemed to be back to the usual human life routine for the Doctor and Rose. Torchwood dealt with the aliens, as they had before the tears had formed. The Doctor was flipping through the Sunday paper when an ad for a job caught his eye.

"Hey, there's a job opening for someone who works well with machines and has a good imagination. That sounds just like me!" He smiled over at Rose, proud of his find. Rose came up behind him and looked over his shoulder, running a hand through his hair slowly as she read.

"You haven't got any degree or even high school education. Not on Earth, you haven't. You've never even worked a job in a shop before. How the hell d'you expect that sort o' job with a resume like yours?" She ruffled his hair and worked at cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

"Psychic paper?" He let out a deep breath. "I haven't the faintest, honestly. It's worth a shot. I could fiddle around with some tools and make something quickly as a sort of portfolio, I s'pose." He tossed the paper across the table and put his head in his hands. "Being human is so… structured. Qualifications for this; transcripts for that; I.D. for this; proof for everything you want to do."

Rose laughed. Even after months of being a normal human he still got frustrated over the smallest things. "Welcome to your not-so-new life, Doctor. You're gonna have to think of something, sooner or later. There's always school. You could go to a fancy university and become a medical doctor, if you like." She dried off the last plate and put it away. "You'd make a good living off that, you would."

He sighed. "I could, yeah. How many years will that take me? Two or three?" He looked up at Rose, who was giggling.

"You're right crazy. Eight years, Doctor. At least." She booped his nose and wiped off the table. The Doctor groaned and bumped his head off the table a few times.

"Why does everything take so LONG here. You lot need a better system." He ranted for a short while about how terrible human life was before asking his next question. "How much does that even cost? Couple thousand quid?"

Rose laughed at him again. "Look it up. I don't want to be the one to break your bubble, love." The Doctor grumbled and complained as he searched through university websites for prices and courses. At the end of the day, he wanted more than ever to have his life in the TARDIS back. He hated staying put.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: School is starting for me very soon. I will try to update at least once a week for you guys, but I apologize if the updates aren't as frequent as you'd like. Keep the feedback coming in; I love to know what you guys think of my work!**

* * *

Rose threw her keys onto the table and dropped her bag on the floor. She ran her hands through her hair and screamed. The Doctor came running out of the kitchen and looked at Rose with concern. She stopped screaming and then fell onto the couch in defeat. The Doctor slowly walked towards the couch, then sat quietly next to her. He put a hand on her knee and waited for her to talk. Before any words were spoken, hot tears began rolling from her eyes.

"Hey now, it's okay, Rose." He put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm softly. "What's the matter, darling?"

Rose nearly yelled her reply, "I can't stand my boss. He keeps pushing me around because I'm just the receptionist with no degree! I'm less than him because I don't own a fancy company and I don't make as much money as he does. He barks his orders like I'm his slave. I don't deserve this! I'm better than that, but he treats me like I'm not even human! I can't deal with this... crap anymore!" When she stopped talking, the crying became more intense and soon she was sobbing. The Doctor held her tighter.

"Shhhh. You're okay." He pondered the situation for a short while before continuing. "You could look for a new job. You're so capable; you can do so much better than working for that man." She sniffled and nodded. The Doctor wiped away some tears and pulled her chin up to look him in the eye. "You're a wonderful girl, Rose Tyler. You've done so much more than he has. You've helped save the world. You've saved more planets than he could imagine. You are compassionate and caring. You are so beautiful and I love you so much. I know you can find a better place to work. I know that everything will be just fine."

She smiled at him and thanked him. "I love you, too." She planted a kiss on his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. The Doctor rested his chin on her head. He was angry at her boss, but he couldn't show it around Rose. It wouldn't help her or the situation. Instead he began plans to roughen up the life of the despicable man.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay! I've been incredibly busy as of late. Enjoy this update, and I hope to get back on track with writing and regular updates, soon! Keep giving me feedback!**

* * *

The phone rang loudly from the kitchen, but Rose made no move to pick it up. The Doctor sighed and shuffled lazily into the next room. He cleared his throat and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Doctor! How's my Rose doing? Has she gotten a new job yet? Tell her she better stop watching so much telly if she wants anything to happen. She can't sit 'round all day moping if she wants things to change. Tell her there's an opening up at that office near the pizza place she loved as a kid. How about I come around this afternoon and I can help her out with the application. I haven't done one in so long, but I still got the knack, I s'pose. How's your new job going? S'about time you started bringing in some money. Rose can't support you all on her own. If you two want kids then-"

"Yes, Jackie. I know. You know I don't think I've heard you take one breath that entire time. Would you like to talk to…" Rose stared at the Doctor, forbiddance in her eyes. "Rose in person? How about you come in for supper tomorrow, we can talk about things then."

"I suppose I'd have to get rid of my plans, but anything for you lot. I'll be around say four tomorrow? Thanks, love."

"Yes, nice talking to you, Jackie. Good bye now." He hung up and exhaled deeply. "Your mother can talk faster than Jack can find someone to flirt with. It's impossible to get a word in with her!"

Rose laughed. "That's my mum. What was she on about this time?"

"You getting a better job. She said a few things about me supporting you. Then she was starting on grandkids, but I knew I'd never hear the end of that one. She's coming for four tomorrow. Staying for supper. We might have to pick up a few things later."

Rose stood up and went over to hug the Doctor. "I think she's right about kids. We should be having them sooner or later." She rested her cheek on his chest. She could hear his heart beating. She smiled. There was only one. He was not an impossible alien, but a human. Her man.

"You say it like it has to happen. You don't sound sure that you want them, just that you should be having them. Is that what you want, Rose?" He rested his chin on her head. She was silent for a few moments, but then replied.

"I want kids. Your kids. I just don't know when we'll be able to. Would we need two incomes to raise it?"

"My job at the factory pays well enough. I think we could manage. We can keep waiting tough, Rose. There's no rush."

"I don't want to wait. I do want a kid. I want to be a mum." She began to mentally track her cycle.

"Well, I know how we can go about making that happen." The Doctor kissed her forehead and picked her up. "We could try right now." He smiled down at her, and she laughed.

"Do it then." She laughed and snuggled up to him as he carried her into the bedroom.


End file.
